stacked on top with your brother's, see how they resemble one another
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: "Mace Tyrell really should have known sooner. He should have known from the first time his twins played princess and the knight and Loras spent more time putting his sister's hair into an elaborate updo than slaying the imaginary dragon." MODERN AU SANSARY and Loras/Renly, their father really should have known the twins were gay all along


**A/N- So now that I wrote one GOT story about Margaery and Sansa, I'm officially obsessed. This is a modern AU about the Tyrell siblings Growing up Gay and their misadventures therein, mainly focused on the relationship between them and Mace and Olenna.**

Title from Blood Bank by Bon Iver

* * *

Mace Tyrell really should have known sooner- or rather he should have known without having to have been told.

He should have known from the first time his little twins played the princess and the knight and Loras spent more time putting his sister's hair into an elaborate updo than slaying the imaginary dragon. He should have known from the first time they played wedding and Margaery made her twin be the priest and she married herself to Malibu Barbie.

Mace Tyrell should have known his youngest children were gay from the first time they convincingly swapped places in elementary school.

Olenna Tyrell knew from the first time Loras 'borrowed' her high heels and then tried to blame it on Margarey who defended that they had spent the afternoon watching the Miss Universe competition, and it wasn't her fault if she told Loras that the women were all prettier than he ever would be.

They were seven.

Oh yes, Olenna Tyrell knew early on and thus knew exactly how to read it when Loras came home from sixth grade on Valentine's Day with the biggest scowl because 'Jeremy gave Diana his biggest heart sucker that said Be Mine even though we're best friends and he knows cherry is my favorite.' He completely ignored the bag full of valentines he had received from nearly every girl in his grade and sulked for the rest of the week. Margaery laughed and teased him and stole all of his Reese's peanut butter cups, but when she thought nobody was looking she slipped all of her cherry suckers into his bag.

The next year, Loras joined the football team and Margaery got a boyfriend and Olenna and Mace were less than thrilled for all different reasons.

"It's a dangerous sport, the boy could get concussed!" Olenna had told her son the night they learned.

"Organized sports are good for him!"

"Then tell him to join a real football team. Not this American football crap, it's not even a proper sport."

Mace had scoffed at that, "Maybe I should sign him up for rugby then, you seem to think that's a popular sport if your viewing is anything to go by!"

"Rugby is a gentleman's game." Olenna glared.

"At least he's just at risk of a concussion, not teenage pregnancy." Mace changed the subject.

"That's rich, you know you raised Margaery smarter than that. Besides, the girl is only thirteen! What do you think she'll be getting up to?" The Tyrell matriarch rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't trust that Baratheon boy. I've met those parents and they're no good."

"At least there's one thing we can agree on. Cersei Lannister is a snake."

Mace nodded and they finally grew silent until a thump above them drew their attention, "Did you hear that?"

Mace shrugged, "Probably Willas."

Exactly one floor up, Margaery and Loras held their breaths, their head bent low together over the heating vent, listening to the voices of their father and grandmother bounce up the tin passageway.

When they heard conversation resume, Loras breathed a sigh of relief and sat up properly, elbowing his sister, "You nearly got us caught you clutz!"

"It's not my fault you've got books stacked all over the place!" Margaery defended.

"Who do you think they were more mad about?" Loras asked.

"I dunno." Margaery shrugged, "I reckon we're tied right now and whoever disappoints first will suffer double."

Loras seemed to take a moment thinking this over fluttering his knees up and down from where he was sitting cross legged, "Tell me Margie, would you consider them finding out about the way you had your tongue halfway down Joff's throat after school a big enough disappointment?"

Margaery narrowed her eyes at her twin, "You wouldn't." The only Tyrell daughter warned, her voice low and deadly.

The only warning Loras gave was a cocked eyebrow and a barely there half smirk before he was up like a shot, sprinting for the door. Margaery was right on his heels, she caught him just as he made it out of his room and was at the top of the stairs. Margaery tackled him to the carpet, pinning his hips beneath hers and fighting to get both of his wrists restrained.

As preteens, Margaery had a slight height advantage, having grown taller than her brother over the last summer. But years of soccer and now football had corded Loras with lean muscle. Muscle he used to try and swap their positions. He reached his legs up, managing to wrap them around Margaery's torso and force her backwards.

She gave up her grasp on his wrists in favor of boxing his ear and holding on as he cried out in pain at the move that never failed to bring him to his knees.

That was how Mace found the two. Locked together in a stalemate wrestling match, Loras trying to pry Margaery's hand away from his ear. When the twins spotted their father standing over them, the both froze.

"It's nothing-"

"We were just playing-"

They both explained over themselves. Mace simply shook his head, "Let go of each other. You're getting a bit old for this kind of rough housing."

They did so- albeit reluctantly, and only after Margaery squeezed Loras's ear one last time and Loras pulled her ponytail sharply- and apologized to their father. All through dinner Loras teased his sister with the knowledge he had, starting sentences like 'you won't believe what I saw after school!' Or 'I saw Margaery really enjoying herself outside today!'

Each time, the only daughter would glare daggers at him, and each time he took great delight in keeping Margaery stressed that he was about to reveal the secret.

Olenna noticed everything.

As it turned out, Mace needn't worry too much about Joffrey, and Margaery dumped him her second week of high school. She dumped Joffrey, joined the cheerleading squad, and with very little convincing got Loras to spend hours with her in the den, the floor littered with pillows and comforters and even a few large old stuffed animals while he stood attentively beside her, hand on the small of her back and she would crouch down and fling herself into the air, pull her knees into her chest, and do her very best not to land on her face. Loras helped with that. It was a scene reminiscent of the way they would destroy the house, building pillow forts and running wild when they were children.

It took the two of them four days, a number of bruises, and one scare when Margaery swore she 'didn't break my toe, Loras! It's always been that color, let's just go again.' But eventually she was able to do a backflip without assistance.

"The cheer team won't know what hit them." Loras grinned proudly when he watched Margaery complete yet another perfect stunt.

Naturally when tryouts rolled around the following week she made varsity.

Loras made the varsity football team, wide receiver.

In their second semester of high school Margaery began dating Renly Baratheon. Loras hated her for it.

"He's a nice boy!" Margaery had yelled across the entryway, continuing the heated conversation they had been having in the car over Loras catching her and Renly holding hands in the hallway.

"That's not the point!" Loras returned, kicking off his shoes and pulling the front door closed behind him.

"Then I don't see what the big deal is, he's better than Joffrey, he's on student council, and the tennis team. When I run for sophomore class president next year he'll be a great asset."

"That's just it, you're only dating him because it'll look good."

"We do make a good pair." Margaery smiled to herself, walking away towards the kitchen, Loras trailing behind her.

"You're too tall for him."

She cut her brother a glare, "Am not."  
"Are too, you'll never be able to wear heels next to him."

"I look great in gladiator sandals."

Loras rolled his eyes and set himself down on a stool at the breakfast counter to watch his sister throw together a snack, "You don't even like him."

"You don't know that."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"We barely started dating." Margaery evaded.

"How long?"

She bit her lip embarrassedly, "A week."

Loras snorted, "Case made."

"That doesn't mean anything!"  
"Margaery, you made it to second base in the bathroom of Starbucks with that barista who gave you an extra shot of espresso in your dirty chai. No way you're dating a guy for a week and haven't even kissed him yet."

The brunette frowned, "Are you insinuating that I'm easy?"

"Of course not." Loras and Margaery were basically raised by their grandmother, and he knew better than to ever say something like that about a woman, "I'm just saying that you're being unnecessarily hard with Renly."

Margaery barred her teeth at her twin, "Fuck off."

"Language!" Olenna yelled from the study down the hall.

"Sorry Gran!" Margaery yelled back, "The swearing she chooses to comment on." She hissed at Loras, "Not anything else! Did you know she was here?"

"Of course not!" Loras whispered back.

Margaery frowned, sliding a bowl of fruit across the counter to Loras along with a fork, "Maybe if you got your own boyfriend, you could stop harping on me about my own."

Through a mouthful of berries, Loras muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'well fuck you too' before swallowing, "I don't need a boyfriend, I need to not have to be stressed about whatever useless boy you're going around with."

"Nobody says going around with, what fucking decade are you from?"

"Language!"  
"Sorry Gran!" Margaery narrowed her eyes, "Besides, Renly isn't useless."  
"Whatever."

Margaery chewed thoughtfully on a grape before she got a look of scary determination in her eyes. One that Loras had learned to fear above all others.

"What's going on in that terrifying mind of yours?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to kiss the shit out of Renly Baratheon."

"You've gone around the fucking bend."

"Language, both of you! Were you raised by god damn wolves?" Olenna shouted in exasperation.

"Sorry Gran." The two echoed with twin crooked smirks.

The next day, as promised, Margaery did in fact kiss the shit out of Renly Baratheon. Loras fumed silently for the entire drive home. That behavior continued for the remainder of their freshman year of high school until one day over the summer when Renly came round to spend the day at the Tyrell's pool. The boys got on swimmingly and after that, the looks Loras would send his sister when she stood hand in hand with her boyfriend were those of entertainment rather than anger.

Margaery was let into the joke a couple of weeks into their sophomore year of high school. She had just won election for sophomore class president and everything was going her way. Until cheer practice. She was taking a water break on the track around the football field with some other cheerleaders when she heard the snickers coming from the girls in the bleachers. The ones who hung around after school 'studying' where they could strategically watch football practice.

"She's so oblivious."  
"I mean her own twin brother."  
"It's so embarrassing."

"Poor thing."

Margaery's eyebrows knit together, "What are they talking about?"

"I dunno." Her best friend Jeyne shrugged, "Ignore them."

"How many twins go to this school?"

"You and Loras, the Freys, the Goldbergs, and those freshman boys." Jeyne listed easily.

"All of those pairs are the same gender. Loras and I are the only boy/girl twins. They've got to be talking about us."

"Drop it Marge, you know listening to gossip is never worth it."

Margaery didn't drop it. She never drops it. She strutted over to the bleachers and shot the girls a winning Tyrell smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt what is clearly a very important study session." She began, dropping her eyes to the closed textbooks on the girls' laps, "But I think I overheard you say something about Loras and I?"

One of the girls swallowed nervously, "We weren't talking about you."

Margaery quirked an eyebrow, and the other girl spilled with a malicious smirk, "Some freshman caught Loras making out with Renly in an empty classroom in the science wing yesterday."

Margaery wanted to deny the gossip, she really did, but even as she was about to, everything clicked in place. It made sense, and she kicked herself for not seeing it earlier. More than that, she wanted to slap this girl who was now smiling at her with fake sweetness.

She didn't.

She smiled back, turned on her heel and marched off the bleachers. She bypassed Jeyne entirely, and stalked onto the football field, "Margaery? Marge! Wait, where are you going!?" Jeyne shouted, trailing her friend.

Margaery didn't reply. She didn't wince, she walked single mindedly through the boys running drills towards where she saw her brother in his full gear, waiting to cycle through. She came up from behind and shoved him. Hard.  
"Hey asshole!" She shouted.

"What the hell Marge?" Loras tore off his helmet, blushing at the attention of his team turning to the siblings.

"You and Renly." She said lowly.

"Look, you don't understand-"  
"That my brother stole my boyfriend? Yeah no I got that one!" Margaery yelled, punching the boy on his arm just below where his pad ended. He winced and resisted the urge to punch back. It had been years since they had gotten in a fight like that, and as much as he knew his sister could kick his ass as easily as he could hers, he was hesitant to land a blow.

"Oh fuck off Margaery!"

"Do you realise how embarrassing this is for me?" She threw another hit, this one to his stomach.

"You're just using him like an accessory!"

"And you're stealing him like you steal my accessories!" This time she shoved him again, square on the shoulders forcing him to stumble back a couple of steps.

"You can't have everything!"

"You're just jealous because you know you'll always lose if we're compared with each other!"

That was the last straw. Margaery had hit too close to home, attacking the very real insecurity that both of the twins held. With that, he stopped holding back, tackling his sister to the ground, and pinning her with his knees on either side of her hips.

"You're such a bitch!" He shouted.

Margaery pulled back as far as she could pinned to the ground and punched him square in the face. The blow knocked him back, and it gave her a moment to flip them, landing on top of Loras with an elbow to the ribs.

"You don't even like him!" Loras accused.

"Of course I don't care about Renly! For god's sake, I'm gay too! It's the principle of the thing!" He slapped her. Margaery tasted blood and knew he had split her lip and she fisted the front of his jersey in her hand, taking aim to crush the nose that exactly mirrored her own when strong hands grabbed her. The football team finally intervened, two of the boys grabbing Margaery and lifting her straight into the air, while a couple more pulled Loras to his feet.

Margaery though did not relinquish the hold on her brother's top, swinging her fist, wildly missing, but making contact with her feet. Loras similarly tried to get a few last blows, managing to clip her solidly on the arm before they were pulled apart.

Their respective coaches sent them home, not bothering to report the behavior with knowledge that it would be no use with the Tyrell twins.

When they piled into Margaery's car, they sat there in silence for a moment before Loras gingerly touched the bruise forming around his eye, "You've got one hell of a right hook."

"You slap like a girl." Margaery kept up her glare for a couple of seconds longer before a smirk broke through, "I can't believe I came out and you slapped me."

Loras rolled his eyes, "I can't believe I didn't know my own twin was gay."

"Yeah, you really should be ashamed of that one."

The boy chuckled, reclining against the headrest, "Take us home, you useless lesbian."

Margaery gently punched him in the shoulder before pulling out of the parking spot, "Grandma's gonna kill you for splitting my lip."

"No way, she'll be more mad at you for bruising her golden boy."

"You mean pretty boy?"

"Shove off."

Their gran was indeed very mad at the both of them, and they were punished accordingly. It was their last fight of such a physical nature and while they didn't ever tell what it was over, Olenna figured it out quick enough when the following week Loras brought Renly home for dinner.

Mace didn't even blink at the Baratheon sitting beside his son now instead of his daughter. He got that Loras was gay, Olenna had outlined that one for him in high school after she heard the twins joking about the 'birds and the bees' talk that Mace had given Loras. This of course led to another awkward talk which amounted to 'So I don't really know much about what- uh what you need to know, but I want you to be safe. And uhm, here's some things that I found online, and here you go.' Mace had stuttered out, passing his youngest son a stack of papers he had printed out titled "How to talk to your gay children about safer sex" and a package of condoms.

Mace blushed, but was relieved when Loras threw his arms around his father in a grateful hug.

So Loras was all squared away, which left his last child. His little girl. His rose.

Mace Tyrell didn't quite get it when Margaery didn't bring home any more boyfriends after her sophomore year of high school. He didn't get the laugh and the sincere insistence he got when Margaery insisted that she was only going to homecoming and prom with Bronn only as friends because they had the same goal.

Olenna had narrowed her eyes because she understood the comment and she didn't approve of whatever Bronn's goal for the evening was and certainly didn't approve of her granddaughter attempting the same.

She didn't approve when Margaery and Loras came home the next morning, one of them with lipstick smudged all over their neck, and the other had lost his tie.

Mace didn't quite get it until Margaery spelled it out for him in black and white, over the phone, her junior year of college.

"I'm bringing someone home for Thanksgiving, daddy."

"Great, what's the name?"

"Sansa Stark. She's from Winterfell, she's studying history, I really like her, and I think you will too."

"She sounds wonderful." Mace commented, balancing his cellphone between his shoulder and ear and rifling through the fridge for a sparkling water and a beer.

"She really is daddy." Sansa sighed.

"Are you two friends from class?"

"No daddy." Margaery had some trepidation in her voice, "We met at a party."

Party meaning an awful frat party that Margaery had to attend in order to win credit and secure her slot as sorority president in her senior year. She had found Sansa hugging the wall on the third floor of the frat house. It was significantly less crowded than the lower floors, save for the lively beer pong game in the center of the room. Margaery caught sight of the stunning redhead instantly, and made her way over single mindedly.

She had given the girl a winning smile that caused an adorable blush to rise, and Margaery decided right then that she would bring this girl home with her.

"My name is Margaery and you are far too pretty to be here alone." She had introduced herself.

The girl laughed, eyes twinkling in mirth, "I'm Sansa, and I'm not here alone."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?" Margaery asked, almost hopefully.

"Nope." Sansa smiled.

"Then who-"  
"Can I help you?" Margaery was interrupted by the most intimidating blonde woman she had ever seen. Tall with a flat nose, she inserted herself at Sansa's side and sized Margaery up.

"Brienne, this is Margaery. Margaery, my friend Brienne."

Once Sansa had assured Brienne that Margaery was most definitely not an unwelcome intrusion, Margaery pressed forward with her plans to bring Sansa home. She failed that first night, but she did get Sansa's number. They had been together for the last nine months.

"Margie, you know I don't like you going to those parties with the boys and the alcohol and all that rap."

Margaery barely contained her eyeroll and the urge to tell her father not to call her Margaery she knew that nothing she told him would get him to stop using that nickname, "I know daddy."

"Do you want me to make up the guest room next to yours for her?"

There was another pause, and he finally found the drinks he had been looking for, uncapping them both, "No, I thought she could just stay in my room."

"You have a twin bed."

"I know."

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable if she had her own bed?"

"She's my girlfriend, daddy."

"You said that."

Margaery sighed, long and dramatic, "No, daddy. My girlfriend. We're together, dating, partners, lovers, whatever. We go on dates, she buys me flowers, I get her chocolate and then end up eating most of them. She spends most nights over at my room anyway, and if she doesn't I stay over at hers."

By the end of the rant, Mace is luck he hasn't dropped anything, "Oh. I didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do." Margaery took a deep breath, "Is that okay, daddy?"

"Of course, Margie." Mace smiled into the phone, "I'm excited to meet her."

Later when Mace made his way back to the study and handed off the sparkling water to Olenna, she noticed how distracted he was, "What's going round and round in your head?"

"Margaery is bringing her girlfriend home for Thanksgiving."

"Finally." Olenna nodded, "I was wondering when we were finally going to meet Miss Stark."

"You knew?"

Olenna laughed lightly, "I've always known."

* * *

 **A/N- Let me know what you thought, and if you have any Sansa/Margaery story ideas.**


End file.
